comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Ultimate TV Universe
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL ULTIMATE TV UNIVERSE SPIDER-MAN FAMILY AVENGERS HULKS GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY Starting in 2012 Marvel created another animated block focusing on the Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Since they moved the cartoon block to DisneyXD, this allows the shows to cross-over. ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN The series depicts Spider-Man becoming the newest member of S.H.I.E.L.D. under the leadership of Nick Fury, on a team with four other teenage superheroes AVENGERS ASSEMBLE When Red Skull is dying due to his imperfect Super Soldier Serum, he teams up with MODOK (who upgrades HYDRA's tech) to kidnap Captain America so that Red Skull can transfer his mind to a more fit body. After his defeat by a reassembled team of Avengers, Red Skull takes Iron Man's armor for its life support system leaving Tony for dead. The Avengers get Stark to a new armor, but Red Skull attacks them at the mansion and is again defeated with the Avengers Mansion destroyed during the fight. Red Skull plans to take away everything the Avengers hold dear from their lives to their country by trying to have them hated by the people for failing to save the day. To even the playing field, Red Skull brings together his team of power giants called the Cabal where his invitational transmissions are shown to have been received by Attuma, Doctor Doom, and Dracula. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. intercept a transmission and the Avengers remain together to battle the Cabal. To stay close after Avengers Mansion blew up, they set up their base in Avengers Tower. HULK AND THE AGENTS OF S.M.A.S.H. Hulk, She-Hulk, the Red Hulk, A-Bomb, and Skaar join together as the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (the acronym has not been defined yet) to tackle threats that no other superheroes can face in the cameras set up by Rick Jones for his reality show so that the people can see that Hulk is more than a monster. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. have their base near the town of Vista Verde (which is where Bruce Banner first became Hulk). The show is shown from the perspective of Rick's cameras, resulting in humorous vignettes and visual gags throughout each episode such as a description (or lack there of) of the "original" Hulk's choice words after a hamburger landed on him, Rick thinking the hulk-buster armor is awesome followed by a cut-away of him saying "hey, wait a minute", or when the Collector took off Spider-Man's mask, his face was pixelated to hide his identity from the viewers in the show. GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY (Sept 26) The Guaridans of the Galaxy will be on a “treasure hunt” related to Star-Lord’s mysterious past. Along the way, the Guardians will have run-ins with Thanos, Loki, Thor, the Grandmaster, and the Inhumans. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel TV Ultimate Universe Category:Marvel TV Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Avengers Category:Hulk and the Agents of SMASH Category:White Tiger Category:Power Man Luke Cage Category:Iron Fist Category:Falcon Category:Thor Category:Natasha Romanova - Black Widow Category:She-Hulk Category:Red Hulk Category:A-Bomb Category:Skaar Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Star-Lord Category:Adam Warlock Category:Groot Category:Rocket Raccoon Category:Quasar Category:New Warriors Category:Ka-Zar Category:Nabu Category:Iron Spider Category:Peter Parker - Spider-Man Category:Dr. Bruce Banner - Hulk Category:Nova (Sam Alexander) Category:Clint Barton - Hawkeye Category:Tony Stark - Iron Man Category:Tyrone Johnson - Cloak Category:Tandy Bowen - Dagger Category:Steve Rogers - Captain America